Nicky Haugh
Nicky Haugh is a fictional character and the protagonist villain in Ambition and Limitation, acting as one of the two main protagonists and the primary antagonist throughout the story. He is the counterpart to the story's central protagonist, Junior. History Born into a family of successful businessmen, Nicky Haugh resided in London where he somewhat joined Childs Hill. Over this course, Nicky became a high ranking member and was brother-in-arms to his employer, Alex Scott, who treated Nicky as a son. Nicky eventually became the initial choice of becoming Alex's successor until Keagen Cole joined Childs Hill, and plagiarized what Nicky did in his own terms. By then, Alex had started to disown Nicky and was not treating him equally towards Keagen, whom Alex was constantly focusing on. Eventually, Nicky felt profoundly disowned and served all ties with Childs Hill. As a young adult, Nicky has been rising himself rapidly into becoming a notorious self-made ambitionist and habitual traditionalist that eventually led to the origination of Project Ambition, his own atheistic philosophical cult. As a incentive ambitious philosophist, Nicky used his position to impulse a coup against Childs Hill and consult his idolatry towards ambition, which Nicky views as the deity before God existed. Furthermore, Nicky had secretly being inflicting his own breed of reputation - one unmotivated by money or power - but who wanted to remake Earth into his own image. At this stage, Nicky intends to change the world in a ambitious way that motivates humanity to convert against God, which would cause them to indicate God as a false prophet and designate "Ambition" as their true deity. Events of the story Unknowingly, Nicky has managed to capture Keagen and soon personalizes a private meeting between the two. He takes him to a meadow outside of Lourdes, where Nicky attempts to convert Keagen by telling him about the history of ambition';' explaining his views on ambition and his concern that God is solely profound to limitation. Naturally, Keagen refused and Nicky personally executes him with his handgun. Before killing Keagen, however, Nicky kept his serenity and accepted Keagen's choice since he comes to understand how keen anyone would be able willing to agree to follow his terms. Overview 'DESCRIPTION' 'PERSONALITY' Nicky Haugh is a born self-made and an habitual ambitionist who viewed that traditional atheism was basic human nature and benevolently tried to manipulate everyone into agreeing with that theory. Quotes "God is failing his grandchildren, harming our planet and criticizing the existence entirely." "Our matters of prosperity can be defined by one word. Accession. Every step that I take, can only uprise myself to a newly botched title concisely. But every step that you take, is resulting in your developments becoming more anonymous to prominently. In a planet that I would remake as my image, I see nothing but seven billion souls wasting tradition in one world where God has spelled Earth into a hazardous." "Whenever someone sells their soul. They have a choice to remake another they can create within them. Otherwise, the possibility of not restoring your soul as your own creation would most likely plunge your existence into nothingness." "If there is any soul who dares to remain supportive towards God throughout! They shall earn their next life in Heaven. It is a reward for any soul receives a dignity of their personal choosing. Ever since dignity became excommunicated from Earth, I prophesied that this peacekeeping planet recreated the humanitarian homeworld of those souls who have selected Ambition as their newly respect symbol" Trivia Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Villains who killed the hero's family Category:Villains who killed the hero's friends Category:Tragic characters Category:Honorable Villains Category:Leaders